


Long legs and tiny skirts make all the blood in Jared's body go...

by ClaraOswin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Horny Jared, Jensen in tiny skirts, M/M, Oral Sex, Quarterback Jared, Rimming, Sexy Jensen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jared, cheerleader Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is so annoyed with the distracting little piece of skirt and long legs called Jensen. </p><p>All he could think about is fucking whatever is under that skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long legs and tiny skirts make all the blood in Jared's body go...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> Jensen thought it was a good idea to wear a tiny little skirt and become a cheerleader. 
> 
> And all Jared could think about was fucking whatever was under that skirt.

"One. And two. And one two three four. Gooo wildcats" Jared could hear the annoying cheerleaders go on and on... Shaking there tiny little buts and distracting him. Well not all of them were a distraction. Just a naughty little son of a bitch who thought that it was a good idea to wear the tiniest skirt and make all the blood in Jared's body rush to a very inappropriate place in the middle of their very important football match. _Fuckin' cunt._

Jared could barely concentrate on the match as the bitch kept on laughing and screaming and shaking _that goddammit ass._ Uff Jared just wanted to grab that son of a bitch and fuck that swag out of him. 

"JAY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chris screamed as Jared missed another pass because of too much distraction. "Sorry" he replied and took a deep breath. He needed to concentrate. They couldn't afford to loose this game just because their star player was too distracted by an annoying pair of _really_ long legs. 

Anyway, they somehow managed to win the game when Chris took control because Jared was too busy thinking with his downstairs brain. 

 

But that didn't mean that Jared's problems were solved now. 

They decided to celebrate their win at Chris pool. 

The entire team and all the cheerleaders put on their swim suits and gathered around the pool. 

Jared just begged to god that Jensen didn't join them. It would be impossible for him to control his horny teenage hormones and hide his boner. 

And as his luck would turn out, Jensen did join them, wearing the tiniest little swim trunk Jared has ever seen. 

Jensen was sitting on the side of the pool with his pale legs hanging and splashing water. 

Jared watched him from inside the kitchen of Chris's house as he grabbed a bottle of soda. "Fuckin' bitch" was all he could say as he saw Danneel and Genevieve grab him and throw him into the water. Jensen climbed out of the pool and chased behind the girls, "Just wait till I get you" he grabbed Danneel and pushed her into water. Genevieve pushed Jensen again and he pulled her along with him. All three of them fell into the pool and everyone laughed. 

Jared couldn't help but reciprocate Jensen's expressions as he watched the boy splash water around and annoy Dan and Gen. He watched how tiny droplets of water clung to Jensen's too pale, too soft body and Jared would do anything to get a taste of those chlorine covered pink and erect nipples. 

His cock was painfully erect now and Jared had to bring his hand down to cup his aching member. "What wouldn't I do to have you right now?" He closed his eyes and murmured to himself.

"Have who?" 

Jared almost dropped the bottle of soda as he heard the _most seductive voice on this planet_ pierce his ears. 

"Umm... Wha...?" He was so dead. How in hell did Jensen manage to enter the kitchen so quickly. "I uh..." He stalled and decided to take a long swig at his soda, hoping that the reason for his death would just go away. 

"Have who Padalecki?" Jensen pulled a silly shit eating grin and wiggled his eyebrows. Jared stared at the curve of Jensen's mouth and was trying desperately not to fuck that grin out of Jensen's fuckin' face. _That fuckin' freckles covered fuckable little face._

 _Sigh._  
  
Jared knew that Jensen knew about his pathetic feelings. He had to right? Jared _was_ pathetic. He could never hide those extra few seconds stare or the brushing of his hands against any part of Jensen's body every chance he got. He was sure that Jensen knew and that he enjoyed Jared's misery. 

Jensen always swagged his hips a bit too much around Jared. He always 'accidentally' touched his body against Jared's just to leave Jared aching with a raging boner. 

Jared knew that Jensen was never gonna open his legs for him. That little shit just enjoyed playing with Jared's head.

"No one" he took another swig of his soda and decided to get out of there. He hated it when Jensen enjoyed his pathetic behaviour too much.

"You know, my legs are hurting pretty bad from all that dancing. How about we go upstairs and you help me with it?" Jensen spoke up as Jared turned to leave. 

_What? Did he hear it right? Did Jensen just invite him to go upstairs? To a... A bedroom?_

"Umm" was all that the pathetic moose could say. 

"I am gonna go lie down in the master bedroom, come if you want to" Jensen turned and Jared could swear that the bitch's ass was swagging a bit too much as he walked away. 

"Fuck" it took Jared a few moments before he could actually process what Jensen just said. "Fuck. Fuck" he put his soda bottle on the kitchen counter and rushed upstairs, Jensen just invited him to the bedroom. 

Jensen was lying on his back on the king sized bed when Jared entered. "Hey Jay" the little bitch smiled and stretched his arms above his head, giving Jared the complete sight of his naked chest and nipples. "Every part of my body hurts. Ahh" Jensen stretched and Jared was gone. 

Before he could realize he was on top of Jensen, undoing his swimming trunks. "You are a naughty little bitch Jensen. You trying to kill me? Huh slut?"

Jared grabbed the sides of Jensen's trunks and pulled them down. The shameless bitch raised his hips to let Jared pull his trunks down and Jared felt almost dizzy with the lack of blood in his head. 

"What else was I supposed to do? You don't understand hints" Jared barely heard what Jensen said as he was too distracted with the pink and beautiful shaft between Jensen's gorgeous legs. 

"Jensen... Oh god Jensen" Jared moaned at the sight and bent over to take the entire thing in his mouth. _Mmm Jensen tasted so good. He tasted as he looked, like strawberries and sunshine and happiness and_ sex. 

Jensen stroked his fingers through Jared's hair and opened his legs further apart. "Oh yeah Jay!" He raised his hips to enter Jared's throat even more. 

The little bitch couldn't hold anymore when Jared's tongue swirled through the slit of his cock. He came deep inside Jared's mouth and the big guy swallowed every last drop of it like it was the tastiest strawberry smoothie he has ever had.

Jensen went limp after having the most intense orgasm of his life, but Jared wasn't done yet. 

He released his cock with a pop and opened Jensen's legs even more apart. Before Jensen could realize anything, Jared shoved his tongue into Jensen's hole and started licking like it was filled with strawberry jelly. 

"Jay... Oh my god" Jensen had never felt anything like this before. Jared was stimulating his prostate and Jensen felt like he was gonna die of endorphins. But then suddenly Jared stopped. "Wha...?" Jensen whined but Jared just smirked as he lined up his hot and drooling cock against Jensen's tongue fucked hole.

Then the sparks of pleasure returned when the thick cock breached Jensen, pressing against his prostate so delightfully that Jensen came again for the second time in five minutes.

Jared started fucking Jensen but couldn't even last twenty seconds. Jensen's orgasm made his hole clench around Jared's cock, squeezing the precum out of it. Jared came soon, filling Jensen up with loads of cum. He kept on fucking for a few more seconds, pushing his cum deep inside Jensen. 

Jensen felt Jared's cum paint his inner walls and panted. Jared fell on top of Jensen after having his orgasm. 

"Fuckin' bitch" he murmured against Jensen's ear. 

"Jerk" Jensen replied before crashing his lips against his lovers with Jared's cock still buried inside him. 

After their passionate kiss, Jared held Jensen close and passed out. 

Jensen heard a faint sound coming from Jared's mouth as sleep took him over and he smiled.

"My bitch"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
